Noches de nieve con el príncipe
by Yume Matsumoto
Summary: Eres como un príncipe, algo inmaduro pero eres dulce.


Hola a todos!

Bueno hace un par de semanas estado con mucho tiempo libre, así que me puse a escribir (eso que hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacía) ~ & como verán gran parte de ese tiempo libre también lo ocupe para ver Yugioh Gx, como era de esperarse ame el Fianceshipping (Alexis x Jaden *-*) aunque aun no logro superar el capitulo 162 u_u

En fin ~

Espero que les guste este fic, aun no lo termino porque al principio lo había echo como un One-shot ó más bien un Song-fic de la canción "_Oujisama to yuki no yoru_" pero no me resulto XD así que preferí dividirlo...

Las letras en negrita con cursiva, son la letra de la canción.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Yugioh-Gx no me pertenecen :(

Disclaimer 2: La letra de la canción le pertenece a Tanpopo.

Ah! por cierto, ocupare los nombres originales osea los nombres estarán en Japones :)

* * *

Había nevado toda la semana y hoy no era la excepción.

Ruedas y pisadas se movían sin ruido por las calles de Domino City, como si el discurrir de la vida continuase secretamente detrás de una pálida pero impenetrable cortina.

Durante la nevada no había cielo ni asfalto, sólo nieve que se alzaba en el aire escarchando el cristal de las ventanas, enfriando las habitaciones, sepultando la ciudad bajo el silencio.

Ella se encontraba sentada en el último asiento del autobús. Miraba a través del cristal con la mirada perdida y de vez en cuando con sus manos frotaba sus brazos para mantener el calor.

- Tadaima – dijo suavemente.

- Okaerinasai Asuka! –Dijo una chica de ojos grises, pelo color rojizo semi-largo hasta los hombros.

- ¿Dónde estabas?, Llegas muy tarde - Dijo otra chica de ojos marrones y pelo negro grisáceo, atado por el extremo.

- Lo siento Junko, Momoe – mientras se disculpaba dejaba su cartera y un par de bolsas en una mesita – Por culpa de la nieve el autobús se retraso.

- No importa Asuka-chan – dijo la peli-negra acercándose a su amiga– pero nos tenías preocupada, nunca llegas tan tarde a casa. Por último hubieras contestado el celular o respondido algún mensaje – suspiro, mientras se acercaba a la mesita y revisaba una de las bolsas.

- ¿M-me llamaron? Nunca escuche mi celular – lo saco del bolsillo de su abrigo – Esta apagado.

- Bueno, a cualquiera le pasa – sonrió.

- ¡woow! Asuka compraste burbujas y sales de baño, ¡yo quiero!

- Ni lo pienses Momoe – rápidamente le arrebato los productos.

- ¡oh! Asuka, no seas mala – dijo Junko apoyando a Momoe

- ¡Sólo los compre para mi!– dijo con una sonrisa burlona - Lo siento chicas, consíganse las suyas – dijo sacando la lengua.

- Juntarte mucho con Judai, esta haciendo que se te pegue lo inmaduro – dijo Junko con una seriedad fingida, mientras que la peli-negra trataba de contener una risa, habían pillado a su amiga.

- De… de... ¡De que hablan! – rápidamente sus mejillas comenzaron a encenderse.

- No te hagas la tonta – dijo Junko poniendo sus manos en su cintura, mientras que Momoe se seguía riendo.

- ¡Momoe No te burles! – dijo la rubia tratando de ponerse seria.

- Perdóname Asuka-chan pero es divertido verte sonrojada – esto hizo que a la mencionada se le subiera toda la sangre a la cabeza.

- ¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Déjenme sola! – subió rápidamente las escaleras para llegar a su habitación.

- ¿Crees que se haya enojado? – dijo preocupada la peli-negra.

- Claro que no, aparte sólo le dijimos la verdad – sonrió

- Tienes razón, aparte siempre se pasa hablando de el – rio - ¿Algún día se declarara?

- No lo sé, pero si se algo, Asuka necesita un par empujoncitos.

Se miro al espejo, por culpa de sus amiga estaba completamente roja.

Encendió el televisor y con el control remoto cambiaba de canal para ver que había de interesante, al final se decidió dejarlo en un canal de noticias.

_**Mientras veo televisión.**_

Sacó su celular y lo conecto al cargador. Espero un poco, y luego de unos minutos apretó el botón para encenderlo, primero miro la hora.

23:43

Luego miro todas las llamadas perdidas, 10 eran de Momoe, 14 eran de Junko. Siguió revisando y se sorprendió al ver 28 llamadas pérdida de Judai, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sentir su ritmo cardiaco más rápido de lo habitual.

Luego miro los mensajes, 2 eran de Momoe, 2 de Junko y 5 de Judai.

Ignoro los mensajes de sus amigas y rápidamente reviso los de su amigo.

**Judai:** Aun no para de nevar, ten mucho cuidado.

Me llamas cuando llegues, ok?

_Recibido: 20 de Dic. 21:03_

**Judai:** ¿Ya estas en casa?

_Recibido: 20 de Dic. 22:14_

**Judai:** Asuka, contesta el celular…

_Recibido: 20 de dic. 22:45_

**Judai:** Por favor llámame!

_Recibido: 20 de dic. 23:04_

**Judai:** Asuka, me tienes preocupado…

_Recibido: 20 de dic. 23:15_

Era oficial, su rostro estaba pintado de diferentes tonos rojizos, desde el rojo más suave hasta al más intenso, pero no puedo evitar sentirse culpable, por culpa de ella tal vez Judai ya estaba pensando lo peor.

Sin pensarlo, rápidamente en su celular marco el número de su amigo.

_**Me preocupe y te llame.**_

_**En esta noche nevada.**_

_**Me comunique contigo,**_

- Moshi-moshi

- Ehh… – sintió un nudo en su garganta.

- ¿Asuka?

_**Pero…**_

Antes que la chica pudiera decir algo, pudo escuchar una voz algo mandona del otro lado de la línea, era el gerente.

El gerente con voz molesta le comunicaba a Judai que tenía que tener todo listo para poder retirase.

Pudo escuchar un "Esta bien" sin ganas por parte del chico.

_**Parecías un poco ocupado,**_

_**Yo no quiero que te preocupes.**_

- ¿Asuka? – pregunto de nuevo, pero no tuvo respuesta, iba a preguntar una vez más pero fue interrumpido.

- Lo siento, se me había olvidado que ahora estas ocupado – dijo rápidamente.

- No importa Asuka, me tenías preocupado.

- Lo siento yo…

Ahora ella era interrumpida por la misma voz anterior, pudo escuchar claramente un "Yuki esta prohibido hablar por teléfono en hora de trabajo"

_**Así que colgué de inmediato**_

- _Pero ya acabo mi hora de trabajo_ - pensó - Ya cuelgo, Asuka oye – pudo notar que ya no había nadie en la otra línea. Suspiro trato de llamarla, pero para su mala suerte había quedado sin saldo.

Ya había pasado una hora de aquella llamada se sentía tonta, no debió haberle colgado el teléfono pero lo echo, echo esta. Así que para olvidar aquellos sentimientos quiso darse un baño, con agua caliente comenzó a llenar la bañera, ahora era un buen momento para probar las burbujas y sales de baño que había comprado.

_**Justo antes de entrar a la bañera.**_

Escucho el timbre, se sorprendió, rápidamente se vistió y bajo las escalera tratando de no tropezar.

- Ya voy

Abrió la puerta lentamente y ahora estaba más sorprendida que antes.

* * *

& que tal? cómo quedo? A mi no me convenció mucho :( ... pero espero que a ustedes sí n_n

y por si no sabían: _Tadaima_ significa "Estoy en casa" &_ Okaerinasai _significa "Bienvenido"


End file.
